


Show me the way Home

by Haikha



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikha/pseuds/Haikha
Summary: Sometimes, Sameen reflects that no matter how this war ends, she will never be free from Samaritan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Shoot drabble that I wrote a while ago and finally decided to post.

Sometimes, Sameen reflects that no matter how this war ends, she will never be free from Samaritan.

_"The best way to break someone is to rob them of their reality, and they did that well."_

It will start innocuously: a place, a smell or a phrase that echoes in some deep corner of her mind, and the world fades away.  


Sometimes it's just a little blurred, the frontier between reality and the memories of thousands of simulations becoming thinner. A careful take on her surrounding and a finger on the smooth patch of skin behind her ear usually enough to ground her, a few seconds lost and the moving on.  


But on bad days, the whole world juts disappears, lost to her clouded mind, and she's falling endlessly, unable to hold onto anything but the familiar feeling of the gun in her hand and the desperate wish to wake-up-go-to-sleep-MAKE-IT-END!  


But then there's a voice, words carved in her forearm and a path clearing in the mist, calling her Home.  


And Root is there, looking at her adoringly, a hand on her wrist, tethering her to reality. To Her.

_"I never stopped looking for you"_

And Sameen knows that no matter how lost she gets, Root will always bring her back Home.


End file.
